Hologram films or stickers have been used as high-quality decorations due to their glosses, and their durability is secured even in use for a long period of time so that their demand tends to increase rapidly.
Painting for automobiles comprises three steps of base painting, pigment painting and clear painting. The clear painting thereamong is to paint for the purpose of giving a gloss on a body surface of an automobile in view of fine appearance and also functions to protect an automobile body from dust or dirt.
Although to beautifully decorate the appearance of an automobile, transfer films or stickers have been recently attached thereon, in a case where a conventional transfer film is used, there is a disadvantage in that its durability of peeling off or the like is degraded due to its viscosity at a normal temperature if a physical force is applied or a solvent is used. Besides, in a case where a general sticker is attached, there is a disadvantage in that its durability is degraded because a foreign substance is produced due to the generation of a step or it is easily released, and it is impossible to paint a certain shape or character which is various and standardized.
Further, it is difficult to form a hologram pattern on a base material surface of an automobile or the like; in a case where metallic powder that comes into the market is used, its surface is rough and becomes metallic due to an opaque feeling of the metallic powder; and an elegant effect in that a different color is expressed depending on an angle of light cannot be imparted.